In This Dust
by PumpkinHarvest
Summary: "See you at lunch, Testaburger.", and he was out the door into the bustling and dizzying array of students in the halls, leaving her reeling. After all these years he could do that. Leave her wondering what was going on, just by opening his mouth.
1. His Attempt

With Eric there wasn't even a beginning. Eric Cartman was just a vexation that just always..._was._

Wendy remember being in pre-k with him. Recalled very well all the shitty shit that was elementary school. Highschool was seeming different. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him. Well, maybe she drifted past him in the halls but oh boy, nothing like this. She had just begun to think, this is it, this is the year. Oh yeah Wendy, this is the fucking year. Second week of senior first semester, and every college in a 100 mile radius had their scopes right up Wendy's keester.

Pressure? Ha! She practically had them wrapped around her well manicured fingers. But then, but then, but oh fucking then he was there. Right beside her. At the front of the class. Shoulder to fucking shoulder. In her Honors Journalism course. Eric fucking Cartman.

"Look like you seen a ghost, Testaburger. A devilishly handsome ghost, might I add." He just fucking snickered. Like he was her friend. Like he could just waltz his fatass in here and what? Pretend journalism till he was bored?

"Is this a joke to you?" Wendy hissed as the teacher took morning roll.

"The funniest." he shot her a grin as he sifted through his bag, plopping his books willy nilly on the desk. Gah! Just everything he did was messy and stupid! He was messy and stupid! What was he doing here?

"WHAT-are you doing here?" She stammered, catching herself not using her inside voice.

Eric scoffed in mock offense. "Well, Wendy, some of us are here to learn."

"What is this class then?", she piqued him. Go ahead, squirm for an answer.

"Honors Journalism, obviously."

"No, you fucking dinkle, what's the meaning? To you. Why are you in an Honors Journalism class? You've been in all the bottom feeder classes all these years.", she made a point of fanning out her arms to emphasize "all these years".

"What, like some people can't have interests?"Retorting coolly, before adding," oh and bottom feeder classes? Really spreading all that tolerance and acceptance around, Testaburger. No, really, I can practically feel the affection radiating from you. You're fucking glowing with love!"He shielded his eyes and feigned being blinded before opening up his books.

Wendy simmered a moment in his insult. Let his annoying voice roll over her and took a minute to herself to build the perfect comeback. Glaring at him. In his red damn corduroy jacket. Jacket that smelled like pine and boy.

"Well you're still a fatass."

"Wendy, I'm crying. No, really. My eyes won't stop. Your words they hurt me so. Please. "

"Okay! Cut the shit! Be honest, "she relaxed a bit in her seat , "why is Eric Cartman taking Honors Journalism? Literally, I may have seen you like once this entire past three years." Wendy recalled her beginning highschool freshman years, waving to everyone, still talking to the same groups of friends, still being tight with Bebe and Red and the girls before they slowly drifted apart. Like...really slowly. Too slowly.

Wendy tired of the "slow drift-away". Tired of the half assed texted attempts to all hang out, only for everyone to flake with stories of school work and boys and concerts each had forgotten they had bought tickets for. So, she quit trying. Focused on school work, leaving friends, enemies, frenemies, and even Stan in the dust. But she liked it that way. People were in her dust now. No more "boo Wendy Testaburger!". No more ditching lunch to smoke a little pot under the bleachers with Bebe. No more silly L.A.R.P. fests that the towns youth participated in. No more hot fucks in Stan's bedroom while his parents went grocery shopping.

Okay so maybe Wendy wasn't completely happy leaving all the past in the dust.

Cartman's voice shattered her inner thoughts. "We all got hobbies, ho."

Wendy gave him a once over. Maybe he was sincere. Maybe he was just fucking with her.

"Ha. As if. What's your ulterior motive?"Wendy asked, opening her binder to write today's assignment.

Eric sighed long and low, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There isn't some ulterior motive, Detective Shit Stain, I mean, obviously I'm gonna learn some tips on how to dig up dirt on bitches, but not only that. I'm gonna learn how to dig up dirt, plaster that shit publicly, get paid, and jerk it in my penthouse apartment. And when I blow my load on my panoramic windows, looking down on all the peons in the streets, I'll say 'gee, sure glad I took that honors journalism class to learn all this nifty shit'!" He even had the audacity to flash her another signature Cartman grin.

Leaving her blushing a bit. "Oh well, if that's all, then by all means." Oh yeah Wendy. Don't even satisfy him with your attention.

He chuckled at that.

"Sit with me at lunch today, gotta show you something that'll really knock your panties off." He spoke lower as the teacher eyed them both.

"As if."

"Cut that hoity toity shit out, Wends. It's like what 20 minutes you have to sit among the slobbering common folk of South Park?"

"You know that's really no-"

"Miss Testaburger and Mr. Cartman, cut the chitchat.", the teacher scolded. Wendy glaring daggers at Eric for getting her in trouble.

She breathed long and deep, calming herself, and continuing on with today's assignment. Joting down notes and charting small venn diagrams to help organize her thoughts. Thoughts that were brushed aside when a small tag of paper landed in the open pages of her textbook.

Wendy sighed, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention, and unfolded the tiny note.

**_"I better see ur ass at lunch, Wendy."_**

As she turned to mouth 'fuck no', another tag landed on her books. Interest piqued, she opened it, too.

**_"Not like, ur actual ass, I mean u better be sitting at lunch."_**

She stifled a giggle. He shifted beside her, enough to 'accidentally' jar he shoulder. Wendy looked at him beside her. With all his books spread out, and the pencil in his hand, his eyes locked on hers. She gulped.

"What do you say?" He whispered, so low only she could hear.

Wendy rolled her eyes. She hadn't eaten at school since sometime in freshman year. She simply packed her own and ate under the bleachers. Under the same bleachers she and Bebe used to sneak under to get a little high between breaks. Yup...those same...lonely bleachers. Everyday, looking at the same collage of gum and sharpie graffiti as she chewed her rye and bean sprouts sub. Fuck it. She shrugged, "Why not?", she whispered back.

Eric grinned almost triumphantly, nudging her shoulder again. He leaned in close. His lips almost brushing her ear. "Meet me under those bleachers."

Under those bleachers? The ones she ate lunch at everyday? _Alone_.

She chanced another look at him. He might be big and stupid and messy, but shit, he paid attention. Wendy nodded to him.

The class flew by, both of them finishing their assignment. He even offered turning hers in for her when she rose. Eric Cartman, offering to take Wendy's classwork to the teacher. Eric Cartman offering to do anything! Maybe she wasn't the only one doing some personal growing over the years.

When he plopped back in his seat he flicked a paper clip at her forehead. Before she could even open her mouth to lay down the fucking law the bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and Eric looked to Wendy again.

"See you at lunch, Testaburger.", and he was out the door into the bustling and dizzying array of students in the halls, leaving her reeling. After all these years he could do that. Leave her wondering what the fuck was going on, by just opening his mouth. By just being in the same class as her.

Leaving her in his dust.


	2. Shooting Moons

'Well where the fuck was she?'

Eric let his impatience get the best of him, scooting a dusty path in the ground with his beaten sneakers. His fist tight around the little bowl in his pocket. Palms sweating. Fuck, was he actually nervous?

Eric laughed out loud. He pulled the glass piece and sighed. He had to spend a day's pay because that shit dick Kenny thinks charging his best friends for some fucking pot is a morally sound idea.

'_A dude's gotta be able to pay for school, right?_' Kenny's words echo.

Fucking yeah right. More like pay for new Legos for that sissy stop motion shit he and Craig did in his mom's basement. Or just porn.

Eric shrugged it all off when he finally heard the sound of careful footsteps approaching. He spied Wendy's rugged sneakers, and tugged a knotty lace eliciting a yelp from her. "Hey yo bitcholla, down here." He badgered her shoe lace again.

She kicked dirt at him playfully before sprinting to the back of the bleachers, at a large gap in the side panel. Bebe and she had discovered that the football bleachers were hollow about for years ago. Wendy recalled the lunch break in 8th grade, they'd sneak out here and tugged at the loose aluminum jutting out. Bebe had squealed when they first went in, it was dark and so dusty.

It was different now. Now, most everyone knew it was a hidden cove to smoke pot and grope a little. Sharpie graffiti and glow in the dark stars and moons abound. Coat hooks and makeshift ashtrays studded to the walls. How every student swore mum against this mini-getaway and kept it hidden from teachers...? She'd never know, but man it was pretty fucking rad.

Cartman smirked to himself. He was almost expecting her not to come. She looked...nice.

Wendy gazed around a bit, running her fingers along a heart etched into a beam. Smiling to see it said _**CUNT**_ in the middle.

"Hehe, yeah I was here when Jimmie did that. He laughed so hard we had to kick his giggly ass out before someone official overheard." He waited for her to take place beside him, dropping her bags, and even shrugging off her pleated jacket.

"So, what's this about ? You got something to show me or ?" She inquired, leaning back against the aluminum siding.

Eric grinned, pulling out his hand to presenting the packed bowl. " O' course. Jeez Wends have some faith."

Her stomach churned when she realized he wanted to spent his lunch getting stoned . "Oh, Cartman fuck, I dunno. My mom really took it hard when she found out last time and even Bebe got in some troub-"

"Wendy,Christ, just, look just calm down. There is literally no way anyone will find out. So fucking calm", he waved his hands over her, "your shit." He whipped out a red lighter and struck it, inhaling as the flame flickered across the bowl.

Before she could protest he shoved it in her hands.

"Cartman seriously -"

He held up his index and exhaled smoke. "Look, if you wanna yanno not smoke leave, this really, fuck, this isn't like a peer pressure thing. If you don't wanna, you really don't have to."

"Why though?" Her eyes peeked through her hair.

"What? What do you mean why though? Cause it's your choice maybe?" He defended, reaching to take the pipe back, but she pulled her hand out of his reach.

"I mean, why do you want to get high down here in these old bleachers with me, Cartman?" Wendy was looking more stark, her lips pressed in a grim line.

"Cause it's Chicken Surprise Monday and nobody likes Chicken Surprise Monday, Wendy."

"You do."

"Yeah well, " He shrugged and glanced away from her intense eye contact. Like seriously what's up with those eyes? "Maybe I just wanna kick back and get a little fucking toasted under the bleachers? Is that so fuckin odd? Just, it feels like old times when we're down here."

Wendy knew that feeling so well. Craving that familiarity. When she was under these bleachers, surrounded by herby smoke and illuminating neon stars, she could almost taste her childhood. Could feel band-aids on her muddy knees, could smell campfires that they would all sit around at night. Could see Bebe and Red in their larping attire on either side of her as they giggled and watched the other kids spar. Could hear the pebbles on her window late at night.

She took the lighter from Eric's hand and struck. Lighting the bowl ablaze as she breathed in so heavy. Wow, she really could taste her memories. That heady herb that'd get her the right amount of dizzy before she'd go hiking with Stan on those lazy Tuesdays.

Wendy didn't know how much she missed this.

Cartman whistled at the hit she took, laughing as she choked on the exhale.

"Haha! Keep your shit together bitch!" He cackled as she coughed hard, spitting in the dirt. Flipping him off, she wiped her mouth.

"Oh shut up. It's been like two years since I've smoked. Like you're some hot shit." She coughed again before clearing her throat.

Eric caught his eyes fixed on her. Man,she really did look pretty nice today. Maybe it was the pot but-

"So Eric, what's changed with you? Still hang out with Kyle and the guys?"

"We go to the same fucking school Wendy. You live under a rock all of high school or what? Yes. I still hang out with _'Kyle and the guys_'." He scoffed, hitting the pipe again, passing it to her.

She narrowed her gaze at him. "No, I just like to keep to myself mostly. I like it better this way." _'At least I think so...'_

The bowl turned to ash soon and Eric pocketed it. He dropped down, his back meeting the wall and sighed deeply. This was his favorite part, stewing in the smoke as his lids drooped. Letting it sink in like twilight.

She plopped down beside him, her leg up against his. Eric expected her to scoot away, but relaxed when she didn't.

He felt her weight in his side as she relaxed as well. A throaty groan escaped her when she gazed up at the luminescent beams. She felt good. Like time was slower for once.

"This is nice, Eric." Wendy sighed, deepening her slouch till she was laying back, her hair fanned out on her jacket as she traced the stars with heavy fingers.

"Like I said, Wends." Eric let his gaze fall on her again. She looked like she felt nice. Her raven hair messy and frayed, her chapped lip between her teeth. She was lit up by all the neon stars. Glowing softly with him.

This _was_ nice.

Wendy shifted as she traced a moon high above her head. Eric noticed her hands. He remembered how callous they were when they were younger. She held the wooden sword like a man. At first they had mocked her for it, but she had knocked down both Clyde and Scott during a little spar match before they could choke out another laugh. Then they'd fought for whose team she'd be on.

Now he observed, how soft they looked. No scabs and band-aids like she used to have riddle them. She has changed so much since then.

Wendy sat up abruptly, startling Eric. "Shit where's the fire?" He taunted.

"Hate being the party poop but lunch period is almost done." She stood up and stretched, her back and knees popping. She groaned a bit, shaking her coat off and throwing it on. Eric followed suit, picking a leaf out of her hair.

Both of them squinted hard at the gray Colorado sun, still bright behind the heavy clouds.

"Fuck I might be a bit too high for this Eric. Class is gonna be hnng...tough." Wendy finger brushed her hair, glancing in all directions to check for peeping teachers or a lingering janitor.

Eric snorted at her. "You're just paranoid. Just chill. "

They both steered back to the back cafeteria entrance, checking the perimeter through the window before slipping back inside right as the bell rang.

"Aww yiss _right_ on time."

They both trotted coolly to the lunch room exits before he nudged her and held up a scrap of paper. Wendy looked up at him, he grinned like usual, but quickly glanced away feigning to look at the bulletin boards. His cheeks pinkening subtly.

"Fuck it's just to catch up." He declared a little too absently. She cocked her head in that bird like way, looking to him once more before taking the paper he jutted forward.

"If your broke ass has a phone, put my number in it. Hit me up if you wanna catch up or um y-yanno chit-chat."

Eric died a little inside when he heard him self stutter. Oh Jesus, "_hit me up? Chit-chat?" _How about I just invite her to eat coleslaw casserole and play darts while I flex in a visor. His stomach churned with anxiety.

Wendy pocketed the slip. Her lips parted, about to ask what his next class was, but before she could speak he cleared his throat.

" Welp, see you at the buses probably. Jesus Christ knows if I had some Chemistry Phsicalculustrology honors bullshit classes with ya nasty ass." He finger-gunned shots at her before dashing into the masses of students abounding in the halls.

And here she was again. Again. Left in a dazzled state. With shit loads of questions. With the taste of pot on her tongue and Eric Cartman's number in her pocket, she cantered into the halls, and laughed.

Wendy laughed and nearly slapped her knee, wiping a teary eye, chuckling again. Wondering how the fuck. Making way to her next class, and feeling out of this world. High and drifting into her desk at the front of the class. Sighing as the world seamed a bit more manageable.

With Eric Cartman to thank. _Eric Cartman_. To _**thank**_.


	3. Her Attempt

Wendy threw down her shoulder bag with a grunt before kicking her flats across the room. Finally! It was fucking Friday! Anxious to spread out on her clean bed-sheets, face buried in the pillows for those few still moments while let the day sink in.

She rolled on her back, fishing out her phone and the number Eric gave her. Wendy sighed, clicking on her contacts. Her three contacts, her parents and Bebe. Bebe's number was more sentimental though she supposed, hadn't text her in what... eight or nine months?

The light on the screen made her squint as she tacked the keys, typing out Eric's name and number. Gah! Why did this feel so weird? She tried so hard to leave her slack off past behind. To find a little more sophistication than what this town had to offer. But it wasn't the town, it was the damn _people_. There were times Wendy was sure she was the only sentient mind in this place.

Nibbling her lip, she pressed save. Maybe this could be good. Eric seemed a bit more errr...sophisticated. Well, as mature as Eric Cartman could get. It'd be nice to talk with people again. Not just teachers or her parents, or whoever she sat beside on the school bus. Like a fucking friend again.

Wendy turned on her side with a frown. But he did bring pot to school today. She hadn't even been under those bleachers in years. Yeah, and she also sucked down that bowl like a zephyr and floated through Geology 4. She was 18, not like she could just stand back as her mom blamed "bad influences", saying her friends were a bad crowd. She was gonna be held responsible.

Wendy shrugged that away. Letting her mind wander to what she was gonna send Eric.

**Hey, it's Wendy. Today was cool. Put this number in your phone. **

Nah, that's weird. She hit erase till the screen was clear. Gotta be a bit more casual. Aloof, she told herself.

**Heyo, it's Wends. Here's my number.**

Nailed it. She mashed send before she could second guess.

"This is good. This is fine. Making friends again Wendy. Come on, lose the anxiety. What's the worse that could happen?" Her stomach flipped nervously much as she tried to still it. Well this was Eric. This could be a joke. No, no, no , no, no, who plays jokes like this anymore? Even for him this would be low. She groaned looking up at the bleak sun again, fighting to get past the foggy clouds.

Hours seemed to tick by in the time she waited for his response. Finally she reassured herself that waiting for a response was silly, and she should carry on with her day. Wendy sat upright, feeling more resolved now. Breathing deep she stood, and yanked her bag on the bed, turning it upside down strewing textbooks and notes across the comforter. Homework, oddly enough, managed to calm her nerves during more stressful times.

Lost in the algorithms and her venn diagrams, she nearly squawked hearing her little cell pinged, alerting her of a message. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard that sound. That ding signaling someone messaged her back. She gulped hard with the phone tight in her sweaty palm.

"Okay, moment of truth, Wendy. You can do this."

Cartman swallowed.

**Heyo, it's Wends. Here's my number.**

_'Heyo, it's Wends. Here's my number.'_

He read it over and over. Hearing it in her voice.

Cartman's tongue clicked against his teeth. She actually text him. His fingers hovered over the keypad, starting and stopping as he tried to come up with something to say back. What the fuck do I say back?

**Hey Wends lunch was fucking sweet, right? **

Mashing send without thinking, trying not to think. It seemed when he did think about stuff, he over thought it. Like all his classic lines, such as _"hit me up" _and who could ever forget _"chit-chat" ? _

"Pfffttt", he scoffed. Kicking off his dirty sneakers he plopped down on the couch. Clicking the T.V. he casually tossed his phone beside him. Catching himself glancing at it often. He ground his teeth, focusing on the television again.

Eric jolted when his phone pinged. He swept his fingers across the screen, and frowned to see it was just a message from Kyle.

**u shud mozy yah fatass down here, king turd.**

"Whoa King Turd? I'm reeling in tears." His fingers mashed the keys with plucky clicks. Typical Kyle shit.

**got plans fggt**

Cartman could literally feel Kyle's frown breach the fabric of time and space. Cackling when his phone went off again. He almost bothered not to answer.

**nooooooooooo u really dont. ur on the couch right now. aren't you?**

"I don't gotta fucking answer that." Eric gripped. Fuck he had a life. Things were, yanno...happening. He had things to do goddamnit. Fuck Kyle.

**fuck u kahl. for your dirty jew information its with a girl. oh yeah**

They probably only needed him so they could make Lego movies with fucking Kenny, and Cartman could just hold the camera. _Yeah no. _

**Whatever fatass. my mom just wanted to know if u wanted to tag along to Ike's play at school.**

Riveting stuff Kyle. Eric wished he didn't even have to type no.

**Kyle, not just no. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck no.**

Another ring.

**Aight. no casa bonita for u 8===D**

Well...no. No. He had plans. A little part of his mind mourned for the loss of potential greasy enchiladas. On the bright side, at least he didn't have to sit through a play to get free food. He wasn't that big of a sell out. Anymore.

His phone pinged again in his hand. A new message from Wendy.

**haha yeah. a nice change in routine**

Eric remembered back in eight grade when all the gang would squeeze into the bleachers and chill till 2 am.

**that used to be routine. u bored?**

Maybe a little risky, but fuck she had to notice it. She pushed herself away from everyone, not vice versa. Of course everyone had to grow up at some point, but damn. Wendy had made it her duty to ignore her friends. Everyone saw that.

Another ding broke him from his thoughts.

**yeah im bored. im always bored :o**

**thats ur faul**- Eric backspaced hard. **Wanna come over? got Titanfall. bring your own controller though, cheeto dust**

Okay now maybe that was risky. Just invite her over. Go ahead! Eric kicked himself. Invite over icy Wendy for a game of Titanfall. He could almost taste her response_. "Umm no thanks, Eric." _A lead ball fell in his stomach as he imagined it.

**sure. be there in a few. Mom and dad are gonna so im gonna have to ride my bike. tl:dr its gonna be like 30 mins**

No fucking way. Eric re-read her message dozens of times. Just no way. Wendy Testaburger on her way, via fucking pedal power to play xbox with him.

He focused again on the phone. What to say back?

" Uhhhh..." he groaned out load.

**don't forget a helmet lol**

**fuck off cartman**

Smooth.

"Fuck!" Eric exclaimed, remembering the dirty laundry cave that was his bedroom. He ran quickly upstairs and made the bed, shoving dirty clothes in the closet and under the mattress with the his porn stash. Making quick work with vacuuming crumbs out of the floor, and cleaning out dirty dishes. Wendy was gonna be here any fucking second.

He spritzed air freshener and sighed. Laying eyes on his almost tidy room, feeling fucking awesome. And aww yes, his mom wasn't gonna be home for hours.

So...

Eric's cheeks flushed a bit. It'd be...he and Wendy. All alone. In his room. She'd probably be sitting on the bed, her pretty feet dangling off th- what the fuck? She was _just _a friend. Coming over to play xbox.

A pretty friend.

"JUST friends!" Eric cried out to the empty house. Yes, just friends.


	4. Pilgrimage?

Jesus Christ why did Eric have to live uphill? Wendy huffed and puffed, peddling her bike harder as she rode through the town. A chilly breeze had nested in the valley, and the streets were mostly barren what with everyone just getting home from work.

She could recall this being her favorite part of the day. When the sunlight got cut a little short from the mountain peeks. Clouds colored like candy and amber painted messy.

She passed Jimmie's house. He still had the "Giggling Donkey" banner hung high in his bedroom window. Her heart ached a little seeing the patched fence she and Bebe used to cut through. She remembered when they had pulled the loose boards from Jimmie's fence, and he was so angry at them he couldn't stop stuttering long enough to bitch at them. They'd made amends when Bebe and Wendy went on to explain how his fence being "modified' was for the greater good of all the elves in the "Drow Elven Kingdom".

Peddling on to race the setting sun, she finally saw Eric's house peeking over the hills.

"Oh thank _GOD_!" Wendy almost roared with intense relief. Her thighs screamed when she pulled up to Eric's curb, laying her bike on its side in his yard. The kickstand broken ages ago.

Oh she looked terrible. Drenched in a cold sweat, hair sticking everywhere. She finger brushed most of the knots out on the way to Cartman's steps. She spit out her gum in one of his potted plants, adjusting her clothes before mashing the doorbell.

She could hear the hollow ding-dong echo in the house. Fuck she was nervous. That nervousness only spiking when she heard Eric's heavy steps bounding down his stairs towards the door.

"Password?" She heard muffled through the door.

"Ummm...piss couch. Yeah, I'm gonna go with piss couch."

She heard him hiss between his teeth. "Ohhhh, sorrrrry. Incorrect."

Wendy almost protested when she heard him unlocking the door, creaking it open. "But I'll give you points for creativity." He swung the it open, beckoning her in.

She 'wowed' internally.

He looked..._cute_. She gave him a once over. He had on an old cotton tee and black jeans. With Terrance and Phillip socks. Plain as day, but she guessed that's all it took.

"Take a snap shot. Make it a Christmas card, I don't give a fuck. But get inside, you're letting the heat out." Eric shooed her in, closing the door behind them.

Wendy kicked off her shoes. Looking around she became bombarded with memories. All those times she had trekked to the "King Wizard's" palace on the girl's behalf. Swearing to beat people up for Kupa Keep when the time came. Eric had met her sincere offer with his ass. Literally. He just pulled aside his robe and flashed his ass. All the guys roared with laughter. To which Wendy silenced by beating two of them up. Gaining Cartman's attention, and _allegiance_.

Eric's voice broke her thoughts.

"Hey, I asked if you brought another controller."

Wendy fished it from her deep pockets, presenting it. The thing was so dusty.

Eric snatched it from her hands before jogging up the flight of stairs with her following suit.

She really was back again. Like old times, well, much different now, but hell, at least she wasn't lying back in her dark room, staring at corners. Anything was better than that. 'Then why do it?'

When they reached his room, she had to admit she was expecting hurricane grade clutter, but...wow. He'd painted his walls a sage green. Old posters still hung up, with many more new ones. His bed was even neat. It even smelled nice in here. It smelled like Eric. Pine and boy. And some dank ass lemon air freshener she noticed.

"So, I may or may not have gotten you to bring this controller because mine's busted."

"Typical." Wendy scoffed, pouncing on his downy bed, sitting with her legs crossed and back against the headboard. She plucked off her hat, setting it on his lamp shade, giving her hair a good shake out.

Eric had been oddly polite since she'd gotten here. Oddly quiet also. She watched as he fiddled with the back of his xbox, plugging cords in the television and outlets. Couldn't help but notice the way his muscles moved beneath his shirt. Sinew lay underneath all that fluff. Cartman might be a big guy, but he was a powerhouse if she ever saw one.

Wendy shook her head when Eric turned her way, dusting off his hands. He clicked on the tv and console, plopping down beside her. Or rather, on the opposite side of the bed. He seamed intent on not getting near her. She shrugged and stretched out her legs.

Eric shuffled again, reaching beside him into his nightstand drawer to withdraw the bowl from earlier today.

"Wanna get fucking fried again?" He flashed her a grin before handing it over.

"Fuck it, why not. I'm already here." Wendy snorted a laugh and struck the bowl with the lighter's flame. Inhaling deep and long, catching Cartman's eyes. He scowled at her and held out his hand.

Passing it, she sighed contentedly as her back popped in her deepening slouch. Eric had a funny way of making the pipe whistle when he smoked. His lips clasped around the mouth piece, his chest rising with a titanic inhale.

Eric haphazardly tossed it back to her, clicking the controller and entering a new lobby.

Wendy could start to enjoy this. Getting high with a friend. Or, with Eric. Whatever he was to her.

She looked to him. His eyes focused on the screen.

He jerked when she nudged his hip with the bowl.

"Your turn fatass." She murmured around a mouth full of smoke.

He didn't look away from the screen as he blindly grasped for it. Bringing it shakily to his lips.

"Oh HA! HAHA! FUCK that guy! HMMMMM bitch _taste_ it." he shouted. Eric glanced back at her, his hand held out. "I need the lighter, ho." His fingers curling with feigned impatience. She tossed it right in his palm.

"So. I've wondered, why didn't I see you in Honors Journalism until today? Yanno, week two of school. Where were you before then?" She brushed hair behind her ears.

He drew long and hard from the piece before looking to her with pooched cheeks. Streaming all the smoke into her face. With a brisk cough he handed it to her.

"Cause I fucking signed up for the wrong class. I accidentally signed up for shop. Not taking that bullshit again." He laughed, leaning back harder into his pillows. Finally seeming to relax a bit. He was so fucking tense earlier.

They both smoked till the bowl was empty, Eric tossing it back into his drawer before sliding it shut.

"Really?" Wendy piqued. "So Honors Journalism was your first choice? That's just...I mean...well it was odd at first but, since you explained it, it does make perfect sense. This career path could be so cash if you do keep your wits together."

Eric gagged. "Don't ever fucking say 'so cash' and 'wits together' in the same sentence. Or better yet, use neither ever again in any sentence ever. And no shit detective. Wanna just watch something?" Eric asked, closing out the game and opening up Hulu.

"Sounds cool. Something funny, yanno?" Wendy settled more, her slouch deepening till she was just laying back. Her mind felt like a warm blanket was laid over it. Her body floating. This was so nice. Had she ever felt so relaxed?

A little bothering she supposed. Tilting to look up at Eric. Studying his narrow eyes as they flickered across the screen. Things weren't supposed to be like this. She could be at home studying, or putting in some hours on finishing up the web page she was making for her mom's homemade candle business. But here she was. In Eric Cartman's room. Hell, she was laying in Eric Cartman's bed while her mind soared with a smooth high.

And she loved every minute of it.

Eric's heart pounded so hard he was sure Wendy could hear it. Fuck. Why did she look so...? What, _cute_? He peered down at her. Those raven locks messy again. Strewed all over his pillows. Fuck she even smelled nice. Her long legs stretched out in those yellow stockings he always liked. Her toes curled absently.

He shook his head. Man he was high.

His sweating palms made the controller harder to handle. His fingers slipped across the buttons more than once. He sifted through the Hulu titles, finally stopping on something he deemed comedy gold. "Terrance and Phillip : Asses of Fire Two" Oh yes.

Clicking A, he chanced another look at her. Her brown eyes looking lazy beneath those heavy lashes. Her chapped bottom lip between her teeth, again.

"Fucking spot on choice. It's hard to watch anything past PG-13 at my house." Her voice startled him from his inner thoughts.

"Oh that's fucking brutal." Eric turned his face towards her, she looked up. " Think of all the things you've never been able to fucking enjoy!" He couldn't even fathom.

Her lips pursed in a grim line. "Yeah, it's pretty bunk. At least they don't hover." She added.

Didn't hover huh? He took notice to the deep sigh she let out afterwards. Yeah, more like they ignored her. He recognized that falter in her voice. That twinge of emptiness that seeped out sometimes. The sound of an only child. A fucking lonely only child. Eric knew that feeling so well.

"Yeah." Eric agreed with her. On everything. '_Yeah Wends, it's pretty bunk_.' Smirking at the thought.

The opening credits blasted on-screen. Beginning with a majestic display of the fine art of flatulence. At it's finest.

"Beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed before erupting into rib rattling laughter. Eric was pleasantly startled. Her chortling continued for a few dry seconds. He bit his lip to stop from cackling along.

She cleared her throat, and looked at him. "Fuck, sorry, just...hahahahaha! Wow that was haha!" She had to hold up her hand in apology, laughing further. "Okay! Okay! Haaa...that was funny as shit!" Wendy's breath slowing back down, again."

A midst all the shit and fart jokes he heard her stomach growl low.

"Well then." Wendy huffed, sitting up. Eric threw his legs off the side of the bed and came to a stand. "I'm gonna get something from the kitchen. Be roooight back." He scooted out the door, bounding down the stairs.

A bit relieved being out of the room. She seemed completely normal, but gah! He became wracked with tension. It was never this awkward being around Testaburger. Fuck she used to have sleep-overs in the den with all the guys. They'd been on play dates in kindergarten. Wendy was a familiar face.

A _cute_ familiar face. Like really cute. What happened? He used to wipe boogers in her hair and jerk neck strands out in math class to make her yelp. And now...he couldn't even look at her without what...? Blushing? Stuttering? Without his heart thumping in his chest? This was getting real old.

"She's just a fucking girl." A pretty fucking girl. Eric grit his teeth and shook his head, slamming cabinet door in search of cookies. 'No, just a friend. A friend who just happens to also be a girl.' He told himself. Yup, just friends.

He finally spied the double stuff oreos behind pasta boxes. Snatching them he strode back up the stairs to his room. The room Wendy was in. All soft skin and long legs. He could hear her throaty laughter from outside.

"Gah! Jesus Christ who cares?!" He murmured harshly under his breath, toeing the door open.

Wendy clapped at his loot. "Oh fuck yes." She groaned, extending a greedy hand, he tossed them her way. She shoveled cookies in like some foodie prodigal.

"You're such a fat shit." Eric teased. Crumbs stuck to her cheeks she scowled, flipping him off. He took place again on the bed, a little closer to her this time. Fuck she smelled nice. Like lavender and lemonade. Some authentic hippy shit. He chuckled.

The movie went by accompanied by the sound of their constant crunching and bellows of laughter. He'd forgotten how fucking jolly that sounded. Her snorts in-between violent burst of laughter. So contagious.

Wendy looked down at her watch when the credits rolled.

"Yeah because you would have a fucking wrist watch." Eric noted. "Your phone has that on it yanno. The time?"

Wendy huffed, stretching as she came to a stand. He looked outside noticing the sun was gone now. Eric brushed aside his curtains more.

"You rode a bike here."

"Yes Eric, excellent deduction skills." She clapped, before starting towards his room door. "But it's late, so I gotta be getting back. My parents are probably freaking out about me not being shut in my room. Don't wanna give em a heart attack by being late."

He walked with her, leading her downstairs and to the front door. A little lament to see her slipping on her flats. She was really about to go home. Shit it was only seven.

"Well just don't get plowed over on your giddy ride home." Eric opened the door for her, earning a smile from her.

"Oh you do care, Eric." She teased him, picking up her rickety bike from his lawn, throwing her leg over the frame.

"Nah, just it'll be hard to resale the house in the same neighborhood a biking teen was turned into a pavement pizza."

"Whatever." Wendy smirked and flicked a wave at him. "See you tomorrow Eric."

"No, you really won't." Eric offered. Confusion furrowing her brow.

"What?" She asked, readying to peddle off.

"Tomorrow's Saturday numb nuts." He kicked her back tire, jarring her. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. A little trepidation in her voice.

"Fucking duh, but we can still hang out right?" Turning her face away before he could answer.

She wants to come over again? She wants to come over again. She wants to fucking come over again! The words echoed in his head again and again.

Eric gave another jarring stomp to her back tire. Earning an agitated swat to his shoulder.

"Got nothing better to do. So sure." He agreed. Keeping a straight and cool face, he gave her a wave as she kicked off, watching as she rolled briskly down his hilly yard.

"See yah tomorrow then fatass!" She yelled back from the road, flipping him off promptly. Eric stood stuck in his yard. Night all around him. His shoeless toes growing chilly, but he kept watching over her as she dipped in and out of patches of street lamps. Riding off till he couldn't see her hair whipping in the winds.

"Fuck" He cursed, trudging back up his steps, and shutting his door. He sighed in his dark and empty house. The steps creaking in the silence as he made his way back up to his room. Eric reached to flicker on his lamp, pausing abruptly. Lips parting with a little gasp.

There, on his dusty shade was Wendy's hat. Small and purple and a little frayed. Violet button on top. He grasped it gently, and flicked the light on, examining it under the lamp's glow.

Maybe he should text her. She was probably already close to her house though. He fingered a tiny tear forming at the rim. It was so soft. He brought it to his nose. Okay...maybe he shouldn't but...

Eric grasped it tightly and inhaled deeply of her sugary scent. Oh god there it was. That sweet earthy smell. Like wildflowers and crushed seeds. So intoxicating. He sniffed deeper, imagining her beside him again. Those soft yellow stockings flush against his legs. Her lavender skirt hiked up a bit.

He started blushing, and even...oh fuck. Eric scowled down as his jeans. He was getting hard just from her smell. Fuck this wasn't cool. But...

He fisted the knitted fabric in his hands, inhaling it again. Making his toes curl and his cock twitch. He let his eyes flutter shut and his mind wander. In his head he saw her standing up beside his bed, tugging the hem of her skirt down and letting it drop to the floor, steeping out with grace.

Eric finally decided fuck it. He dashed to his door, locking it, running back to his bed he sank under the covers. Her cap in one hand, he rubbed his growing erection with the other, groaning into the scented fabric.

"_Fuuuck_..." He hissed, unzipping and dragging his dick free. Oh yes, he pictured her rolling down her stockings, tossing them away. She'd pull over her little sweater, leaving her clad in soft panties. Of course she didn't wear a bra in this particular fantasy.

He stroked with abandon when he pictured her between his knees, her tiny cheeks hollowing as Eric fed his cock between her lips. Her warm little mouth would yield to him. Hot coils tightened in his stomach at the thought of his hand fisted in her ebony hair, guiding her along his length.

"Ah..._Wendy" _ He growled her name low between his gritted teeth. Pumping his fist harder when he imagined how sweet she would taste between her thighs. He'd dip his fingers knuckle deep in her hot little slit. Stroking her to an orgasm, her sweet cries in his ears. '_Oh Eric make me cum..._', she'd beg, and he'd plunge greedily into her. Gripping the swell of her hips as he rode Wendy's small frame, keeping her pinned beneath his weight.

Eric cursed himself, feeling his orgasm rising violently. Bringing her cap to his nose again, he pictured how she'd cleave to him so easily, grabbing his arms, stroking his chest, searching for an anchor as he fucked her into oblivion.

"_Cumming for you...ah fuck!" _ Eric quavered with a hoarse shout, his cock erupting in his hand, lashing ropes of cum over his fingers, drenching the sheets. He continued stroking lazily after his orgasm. Gasping as he clenched her hat in his other hand. A twinge of guilt arose, but was quickly extinguished by the wave of bliss that followed one of the best orgasms Eric ever had.

Cleaning himself with a shirt he dragged out from under his bed, he then tugged his jeans back into place and rose to unlock his door. Plopping back on his bed, Eric stretched out with a long groan, lids heavy already.

'_I just nutted to one of my friends_.' The thought echoed in his mind. No, this was like...relieving some sexual tension is all. It didn't _mean_ anything. Tomorrow, he'd be able to look at her again, things would be back to normal. Eric tossed over, readying for a nap.

Yup, things were gonna be just fine between them. Totally. There were absolutely positively no lingering feelings.

Then why did the thought of Wendy tucked against his belly under these sheets sound so good now? Cartman couldn't second think it before his mind drifted off into a heavy post-orgasm snooze. Her cap still tight in his fist.


	5. Chai

Fuck her legs were sore! Wendy rubbed and squeezed her taut calves gently. Fingers coaxing out the tension of yesterday's biking escapade, the cycling all the way up to Eric's and back in the frigid mountain night air had taken its toll.

The sun was sifting through her blinds, casting shredded morning light over the bed. She groaned into a hefty stretch, cracking her toes and fingers. Like sleep was some rigor mortis she had to shed each dawn.

Wendy's eyes still brimmed with sleep dust as she stumbled to the bathroom, cranking on the hot water in the shower. The little nook filled with steam, stuffy and humid, just the way she liked it. She undressed and dragged herself under the welcoming stream.

"Ohhhhhh..." All of that tension and stress washed down the babbling drain with the fragrant suds. She made quick work of her morning shower routine, scrubbing and singing off-key to some Fleetwood Mac.

Wendy let her mind wander as she cut the faucet off, wrapping herself in a fleecy towel. What would she and Eric do today? She'd been so damn nervous yesterday she feared literally popping out of her skin. How could Eric not have heard her heart thundering so hard? He'd been cool as a fucking cucumber or maybe she'd just been paranoid.

Shaking out her drenched hair, she took to it with a comb, picking out all the stubborn knots till it all lay flat against her scalp. She brushed her teeth before slipping on her favorite jeans, white-washed and tattered, but they fit her the best.

She strode down the hall back to her room, opening all the windows and tucking away the curtains. Plopping down on her bed, she rolled to face the rising sun. Golden and soft in the sky, it fought past the rising peaks of the mountains, casting shadows that were miles long across the town.

Wendy could recall the strict rule of 'no playing till sunrise'. She'd always had a habit of waking up before the dawn. Her mother had laid down the law on no playing in the dark morning. But that was her favorite time to! When only one or two other kids were up, she could walk the streets alone like some wandering swordhand. Loving how the mountains kept their valley shrouded in cool shadows even after the sun would begin to rise. But her mother insisted she sit in her room, gnawing her nails till light finally heaved above the snowy caps , before she'd run from her house to get to Kupa Keep in Cartman's back yard.

Her phone chimed, vibrating everything on her night stand. Swiping it up quickly to find it was a message from Eric.

**goDAMn WAKE uP**

It was 5:45 in the a.m.! Wake up? _Wake up?! _Like he's some hot shit.

**i bet you're still in bed. **

Wendy pulled out her laptop, along with the handwritten catalog her mother made for the candle business passion she had. Deciding to work more on the website she promised to make for her, she powered it on. The phone pinged with a message from Eric.

**um no? look outside ur window**

"Oh no..." Was he outside? Oh fuck. She jumped up making her way to her front window, a cold wind rushing in when she opened it. Wendy scanned the empty streets. No one was there. Not on her lawn, the road, or the sidewalk.

Retreating back from the cold air she frowned. Well, what the hell? She looked over her yard again, just to be positive.

Whipping out her phone she began typing.

**i don't see anything?**

She returned to the task at hand. In the middle of choosing a pastel color scheme her phone rang again.

**oh fuck. oh ha. oh fuck me. oh hahaha. oh fuck. you actually looked**

**hell yeah im still in the bed**

"Woooow. What a diiiick." She drawled lazily, focusing again on her web page. The phone pinged again, but she ignored it. Deciding if her mom liked dove's blue or cornflower blue more, or if she wanted customers to have a comment section. A few easy hours drifted by. Sunlight illuminated the entire room now, breaking down the mountain chill that had rooted deep in the floors.

This would be about the time that Kyle would be hopping Eric's fence with a Tupperware dish full of hot waffles. Sheila liked to do that. All the kids at Kupa Keep would swarm him before he even hit the grass. She half heartily laughed.

Cracking her tight knuckles, she closed the laptop with her foot and raked it over in the nightstand. Fuck it, nothing else to do today.

She slid open her phone to the message from Eric she had ignored.

**ayyy it was just a joke. we shud hang out today. put on your old gear me and butters are**

Oh pfft, no. She'd stuffed her 'valkyrie armor' in a shoebox somewhere in the deep recesses of her closet. No way she was dragging that back out. Wendy looked to her closet door with a twinge of longing. Like it would even _fit anymore. _She peered down at the screen.

**whoa yeah no. you guys have fun **

She dropped her head to her pillows with a sigh. Chancing another peek at the closet. She remembered the days someone could invite her to come play and she'd be out the window before she could hang up the phone. Running as fast as her toothpick legs would take her. Thank God her parents finally broke one birthday and bought her a bike.

**i got to work later tho? **

Implying that...they wouldn't be able to hang out today. Unless she...no! She was not going to shimmy back in her little kid armor to play wizards and warriors with Eric and fucking Butters.

**thanks for the offer guys**

But a big fat 'no thanks'. Wendy made her way downstairs to get chores out-of-the-way. She came to a screeching halt when her mom and dad, clad in their work clothes, shouted to her from the dining room.

"Wendy dear, you got home late." Her mother said dryly.

_'And a goodmorning to you.' _ Wendy thought to herself with a subtle roll of her eyes.

She rolled her sleeves up as she came up to a pile of dishes in the sink.

"It was 7:40, Delilah. Hardly late." Her faithful father defended. Wendy could always depend on her dad to have her back.

Her mother scoffed, bringing coffee up to her lips. " Well, she hardly ever goes out. It was just off-putting."

She was doing it again. Talking about Wendy like she wasn't here, like she was narrating her life or something. God that pissed her off.

"I was just spending time with a friend." She uselessly added, knowing it would only go in her mother's ear and out the other.

"A friend?" Why was she asking? Like a friend was so odd for her to have?

"Yes mama. A friend. Uh...Eric Cartman. We just watched some movi-"  
"Eric Cartman? The little obese boy that you ...?"

"Beat up? Yeah, that one. And he's not..._obese_ mom. He's big-boned." Oh lordy, was she quoting him now?

Her mother's words were almost like sandpaper. "Fat, pudgy, obese, whatever. The point being, is this kid a bad influence?" Wendy could feel Delilah's judging gaze boring into her neck.

Why did she always have to try to point a person's aesthetic properties? Like yeah, Eric was a husky guy, but she liked it. Ugh, and that term again, "_bad influence_". Like he was a toxic cloud of bad morals that was gonna dye her if she got too close. Like bad influence is a disease that couldn't be stopped. Hide your children and lock your doors! Here comes _a bad influence!_ She rinsed away the dishes, placing them one by one in the rack for drying.

"No mama. He's shaped up."

"Let's hope so. I better see you back before 7:30. Like we agreed on?" Her coffee mug tinked against the wood of the dinner table. Her mother's eyes brimming over her reading glasses.

"Yes _ma'am_. Now, can I go?"

Go where? She didn't have any plans.

Delilah gave her teeth a sharp click of agitation before waving her hand. "Yes. Go go." She shooed before opening up the town's paper.

Wendy dried off her arms on a kitchen towel, leaning down to kiss her dad on his balding head. "Love you." She offered, he chuckled back an 'I love you' before sipping again on his piping coffee. She jogging to the door, ready to be out again. As she was opening the door, she heard the morning paper crinkle pointedly. She turned to see her mother glaring over it, directly at her. Almost menacing.

"Mind yourself around these boys, Wendy." Her mother warned. Thousands of different meanings lay underneath her mothers chide statement.

"Yes ma'am." Wendy agreed rather reluctantly. All sorts of different responses bubbled to the surface. She had to bite her tongue to keep them under wraps. _'How about those boys watch out for me?' _or even_ 'Mind yah own shit, mama cakes.'_ a simple:_ 'Umm no?' _perhaps? _'It's hard out there for a bitch_.' Oh...oh _yeah._

She fought not to slam door, deciding that'd be too dramatic. She eased it shut, and gained her bearings in the cool Colorado morning air. Jogging over to her bike in the backyard, she rolled it around before mounting it. Mumbling all the while about her mother's lack of regard for well...anything.

Wendy quickly decided a nice cup of coffee would be just fucking excellent. She pictured the way to Tweak Bros. Coffee in her head, mapping the quickest course there. Gritting her teeth against a brisk wind she kicked off. Peddling hard to stomp out her home life.

"Yeah. It's hard out there for a bitch."

* * *

"Well is she commin, Eric?" Butters asked from the kitchen, box of graham crackers in hand.

Eric sighed, tossing his phone on the glass coffee table with a clatter. "No." Seriously. Just a no. Like what? Like she had a fucking packed schedule or some shit?

Butters emerged from the doorway, crumbles over his tunic and on his pouched cheeks. Talking around a mouth full of food as he offered some crackers to Eric, to which he surprisingly declined.

"Well, Kyle said you just made her up. Yanno, of course I didn't believe that. "

"Well fuck Kyle. I didn't make her up." Eric insisted, propping his feet up. Butters kicked up his feet too, grabbing the remote to change to Saturday morning cartoons.

"Well who is she?" He managed to sputter out around his full mouth.

"Wendy. Really thought I told you that already." Eric retorted, trying to listen to the television.

A cracker broke in his hand, a look of disbelief crossed his face as he turned to Eric. "Testaburger?" He asked.

"Yeah." He answered, his face propped up in his hand now. "The one and only."

Reruns of Terrance and Phillip blasted melodic poo jokes through the house. Fucking Butter's had a nice ass T.V. , with a screen almost as big as the wall it was mounted on.

"Stan's Wendy Testaburger?"

Eric sat up to scowl at Butters.

"What do you mean '_Stan's'_ Wendy Testaburger. Jesus, she's not a fucking toy car." She's a person.

He threw up his hands in mock defense. "J-just askin Eric. I just know they used to be a thing. Didn't know that...you guys..." Butters trailed off as he sipped some apple juice, his blue eyes narrowing suggestively as he nodded his way.

"That what? That you guys what?"

The blond motioned all around Eric, eyebrows furrowed. "That you guys are a thing now?"

Eric erupted in laughter. Slapping his knee and wiping his eye. "We aren't a thing, Butters. We're friends." Just friends.

'_Friend that you came to just from her scent_.' His mind echoed. Eric pushed that back down, not able to suppress the glow that bloomed in his cheeks.

Butters cackled and pointed to his flaming face. "Oh you doooooo! She's not even here and she gives you the honeyglows!"

Eric jerked off Butters' Paladin crown and slung it far into the kitchen. "Fuck off dude. It's stuffy in this wizard get up." He covered his tracks, tugging at the collar of his robes.

Maybe they both looked a little silly, but here they were. Butters dashed after his skipping circlet, promptly crowning himself again with a defiant 'hmmph!'. Both of their costumes had both been refitted with just a little work. Now they were Paladin and Wizard King again. Eating crackers and watching cartoons.

"So are we gonna do anything today?" Butters asked as he polished off a sleeve of grahams, licking his finger tips clean of crumbs.

Well, Eric had planned on Wendy skipping her merry ass down here and they'd all go to Stark's Pond or just romp around in the woods like some crazy kids for a while. Maybe burn one high in the treetops. But Wendy was a no go. And shit, it'd be lame just he and Butters voyaging around.

"Just lounging around till later. I gotta be at fucking Jimbo's later. I mentioned being a stock boy for a little under the table pay." He glanced down at his phone, checking if a message waiting. "But, he keeps asking for me back. This could be a permanent deal." The pay was only 5 an hour, but an untaxed payload was music to Eric's ears. He even had about $400 saved back from all the odd jobs he'd done last summer. His eyes keen on an apartment on the other end of town.

He let those dreams drift away with the passing time. Butters tried to dig a little deeper into how he and Wendy were now friends. Asking stupid questions like "Yeah, but have you seen her boobies yet?"

"No, Butters, I haven't seen her _tits_ yet." Jesus who said boobies anymore?

"Well, lemme know if you do." Like this was a day at the fucking office and Butters asked when Eric was getting a new stapler.

Hours of cartoons buzzed by, as did the graham crackers. The clock finally struck 12 pm, to which Eric stood, giving Butters a curt bow.

"Well, see yah around Paladin Asshat." He flicked a short wave at him in response.

"Aye Aye Wizard King FUCK face."

"Butters, watch you're fucking language." Eric chided as he made his way to the door, careful not to leave his cell on the table. His inbox still woefully empty. He stuffed it into his pockets.

"Hey I better be the _first one_, Eric!" Butters proclaimed right as Eric shut the door. He rolled his eyes as he began meandering back to his house, robes dragging in the grass. His wizard's cap shielding his eyes from the sun high in the sky.

Thoughts of Wendy assaulted him again as he passed by Kyle's house. He remembered when they'd all stormed Kyle's shitty pussy elf kingdom, Wendy and Bebe had been the ones to ram down his fence with just their damned shoulders. Leading the onslaught of kids that poured into the Broflovski's backyard. He remembered when no one was looking, he'd promptly shat in the tire-swing. Blaming it all on Stan's dog. Okay, no one really believed Cartman's bullshit, but like they had proof.

Gah! He was so bored!

He tried to pass the time with kicking pebbles, catching himself toying with Wendy's hat, which was stuffed in his pocket. Finally coming up the hill leading to his house, noticing his mom's van wasn't parked in the driveway. She'd left for work just minutes ago.

He fished out the house key from his left shoe, unlocking the door to his empty house. Eric sighed, only to have it echo back to him.

* * *

Wendy was sweating like a fucking hydrant when she finally slugged up to the coffee shop. The only thing keeping her going was that seductive smell of brewing beans and raw sugar.

Her mouth watered profusely as she chained up her bike. The entire menu was rolling in her head, she could already taste the chai she adored so much. Finally, she strode to the entrance, swinging open the doors, the heady scent of coffee blasting her in the face.

Her favorite nook by the window wasn't taken. As usual. This place was pretty slow most days, she noted. Plopping down, she let her screaming thighs have a quick break as she ran over in her mind all the shit she was gonna ask the barista to throw in.

Tweek was running the register as usual. He was nose deep in a Red Racer comic book, fingers twirling fluffy blond locks absently. At-least he wasn't ripp-

"Gah fuck!" Tweek exclaimed as he accidentally tugged out a thatch of hair. Bringing it to his face for closer examination, his eyes twitched and he chomped on his bottom lip, tossing the hair to the floor.

Wendy decided that it was as good a time as any to order up. Making her way to the counter, she watched as Tweek glanced between her and the wall clock. Over and over till she made her way up.

"Hnn- Hi Wendy. What will it -hnng- be today?" He stammered out, neck snapping to the left a little.

"Usual Dirty Hippie, but load me down with the chai, Tweek Tweak." She slipped two dollars from her pocket to cram into the barren tip mug.

"Gotcha." He snapped his fingers, promptly getting down to business.

Fiddling with the register some more, he turned to work his magic on all the pipping and squealing machines. Steam broiled from the tops of some, and liquid seeped from the brims of others. He punched in a time sequence on one device, and she marveled at the hectic churning it started. A brass peg whirled blindingly fast in a cup of liquid, making the top froth like sea-foam.

Tweek snatched a glass container from the top of a wooden shelf littered with dozens of jars. His scrawny arms trembled slightly as he twisted off the top, making his way back to the previous machine that now beeped shrilly at him. He removed the frothing cup, setting it on the counter quickly, fearing he'd shake it empty.

Wendy's stomach growled heavy at the drool inducing scent. Jesus Tweek was like some Coffee Mage. This was clearly his element.

Wordlessly he began sifting the container's contents on the bubbly foam floating at the top of the tiny cup. What began as a careful sift quickly turned to a jerky pour as Tweek had a slight spasm. More chai dumped into the cup, much to Wendy's delight. This was why she loved when Tweek was working. She always got extra anything with him. Mostly because he couldn't stop trembling, but hey. All's well that ends well.

"F-fuck sorry. Poured a little too much." He apologized as he slid the steaming cup to her. A glimmer of pride in his eyes.

She waved him off. "Oh pfft, this is great. I did say extra chai." Wendy sipped patiently, her taste buds swelling to greet the hot syrup that was Tweak Bros. Coffee. She audibly groaned after the first drink.

"Damn, you really can brew Tweek." Handing him a five dollar bill to cover the coffee, plus another small tip, she couldn't help but notice his crooked smile. Oh yeah, he knew he brewed like a god. Had too.

"Just good at -hnngahh!- following directions I guess!" He didn't mean to speak so loudly, but Wendy understood, nodding as she hurriedly sipped more and more.

So maybe Eric had a few things up his sleeves, but fuck,nothing was like this. She couldn't help but think how much more fun it'd be if Eric was _here_.

Tweek busied himself with wiping down the already pristine counters, and re-organizing the spices and additives by name. Then color.

Wendy strode back to her nook in the booth by the window. Content to enjoy this lazy morning with hot coffee and a sunny view.

An hour ticked by, in that time she'd guzzled two more servings of this fucking ambrosia. Tweek insisted it was on the house, but she'd slipped another two dollars in tips into his jar.

More cars buzzed down the roads, she followed them with her eyes. An apartment complex at the distant corner caught her eyes. They'd hung a banned on the side reading "Seeking new tenants! Inquire within!" She toyed with the thought of having her own apartment in this little town. She'd be all to herself. Free to romp about wherever she pleased.

Wendy laughed the possibility away. She needed to start focusing on college tuition fees next. She doubted there'd be any fees though, to be honest. Every college that had partitioned her had mentioned either waving their fees entirely or offered free dorm. One college that stuck with her was the tried and true Colorado U. Call her a homebody, but she didn't like the idea of drifting too far. She had to admit, in some way, she loved this town. Maybe not the people. Or, at-least not _all_ the people.

She did have a-lot of redecorating ideas, though. To _finally_ have a space that was her space, not a borrowed room from her mother. First order of business, she'd put a hanging hammock in every fucking room. She'd sling pastel and neon paint in wide streaks across the walls in disarray, creating a rainbow of chaos all around. She'd tear off all the doors and replace them with beads, giving the place flow. She was getting that pleasant anxiety that accompanied these daydreams. Making her giddy to start saving.

The porcelain bottom of the mug waned into view as she swallowed the rest of the coffee. Tinking the cup down, she watched as the last remnants of chai swirled with specks of bean.

She could hear Tweek making a frantic phone call to someone in the background.

" The dirtbike that's in your garage? Hnng-I don't think my dad would mind dude...I doubt I can use the power-tools...no, not _this _Saturday...well if i h-had to say err...green." A slight blush crept across his cheeks, he cupped his hand around his mouth and the phone, eyes darting before he spoke again. "Yeah, I love you too, dude." A hurried whisper as he squawked 'bye', hanging it back up. For a few extra moments he fiddled his fingers together with a silly grin plastered on his face.

Wendy placed the cup in the little dish bin beside the exit. "See yah around Tweek." She waved behind her, as he called back "You too Wends."

The bell in the doorway tinkered as it closed. Adoring the apartment duplex down the road once more before hopping back on her bike. Feet on either side of the bike, she checked her phone again. Slightly lament to not see a message from Eric. He and Butters were most likely busy with official Wizard King business.

As she eased on the sidewalk, cycling smooth and breezy in the warm sun, she overheard a ping from her phone. A message from Eric.

**come get your hat.**


	6. Storge

_A friendship that slowly develops into love is known as __**storge.**_

* * *

Eric checked between the clock and the window more than he could count. His neck was getting sore from craning out the open shutters to see if Wendy's slow ass on the way. He crossed his arms, sitting down on the living room couch.

It was already 3. Who the fuck spends all daylight drinking coffee? Jesus Christ. He was going to have need to be getting to Jimbo's soon. Foot tapping in the silent house, he decided it was time to check the window yet again. Only this time, he saw her peeking over the hill, collar of her shirt sweat stained as she peddled begrudgingly slow up to his yard. He stifled a laugh when she collapsed from the bike on Eric's lawn, laying like a corpse.

Eric opened his door, striding down to her near the sidewalk he could hear her gasping.

"Jesus Wends, pull your shit together." He laughed as he propped her bike up to roll it nearer to his house, laying it against a potted Ficus. He absently noted a wad of blue gum in the soil.

Wendy finally propped back up only to scowl at him, sweat making her hair stick in thick wads to her drenched forhead. A shaky middle finger rose up as she finally came to her feet.

"I just came from literally the other side of fucking town, Cartman. So yeah, I'm a wee bit fatigued." Her tone flat as she followed after him up the steps.

Opening the door for them, he let her walk in ahead of him, watching as she kicked off her with her sweat soaked shirt sticking to her, she looked fucking stellar. Eric's expression soured when he caught himself starring.

Wendy flounced on the couch with a dignified huff, her breathing finally slowing.

"How can it be so frigid out there and I'm sweating like crazy?" Her cheeks were still pink from exhaustion. A short silence fell over the house. Wendy brushed the hair from her eyes giving him a questioning glance.

"You gonna sit down?" Her voice almost startling.

"Er-yeah." _Fuckin smooth Cartman._ He plopped down beside her, jostling her a bit. He reached for the remote to cut the television on, not caring what station really. Just trying to get his mind out of the gutter, focused on something other than..._her. _

This time when he glanced at her, he caught her looking to him, too. Wendy stifled a gasp, and he grunted awkwardly, turning away. She'd been looking at him? Maybe she thought about him just as often as he-

"So uh, how long have you been working at Jimbo's?" Wendy interjected in the palpable tension.

Eric rested his chin in the palm of his hand, absently relieved for a change of subject. "Ah...about a year now, I think. Thinking about sticking with it, yanno?" He shrugged.

"Sticking with it? Like as a career?" She piqued, sounding a bit concerned.

"Well, duh?"

Wendy sucked her teeth. "You're not trying to save up for college or...?" Her hands moving as she talked, brushing against his arm briefly.

The touch caught his attention. "Why?" He was looking at her now, her brows furrowed a little. Like she didn't know how to explain something.

"So, you wanna stay here forever or something?"

"Why are you saying it like that? Like this town isn't good enough?"

"Maybe because it _isn't?_" She berated, looking him dead in the eye. "This town has given me nothing but hell, when I get out of here, I'm never coming back." Her shoulders rolled. She was acting aloof about this, but no, this shit was touchy for her, too. He called her bluff.

"Yeah right, what about when we used to play wizards and warriors? What? Was that hell?" Why was he getting so offended? This shouldn't bother him like it did, but he couldn't stop from getting defensive.

It seemed like she toyed with the right words to use, her arms crossed over her chest, a sign of defense. This _was _a touchy subject for her, so why'd he keep digging?

"No, Eric, look this isn't a personal thing. Things have just changed"

"No, Wends, you've just changed. Yeah we've all grown up but, you just grew...away." He probably shouldn't have said that, but fuck, at least it was out there now.

Wendy scoffed, arms thrown by her sides in disbelief. "It's called maturing, Cartman. Like I could count on you to understand." A little venom in those words. And oh he felt it.

He shook his head with a downward smirk, lips pursed argumentatively. "Okay! Excuse me. I was mistaken that everyone in the town was normal, and you were a bitch. But oh, how I have been blind to the truth! "

'Okay so I'm a bitch for wanting some fucking sophistication? While you and the guys go play lego movies, I'm in my room. Studying for finals on the first day of school. Jesus, Eric, you just gotta know when to grow up a little." A sigh passed her lips when she finished. Like a pent-up exhale.

"Exactly! A little! Fuck! You can still study and fucking hang out with your friends occasionally." He could tell he was cornering her in the conversation. Listening for his turn to talk, and not listening for to understand why she acted the way she did.

Wendy huffed, shrugging her shoulders, hands slapping her thighs. "You just _don't _get it, Eric." She rubbed habitually, trying to calm her nerves. He should stop pressing for answers, but he persists despite his better judgement.

"What? What is there to _get, Wendy?" _His hand landed on her shoulder, trying to turn her to face him. To get an answer from her. "You do this shit to yourself, yanno?"

That seemed to hit home, and she jerked from his touch, almost slapping his hand away. Her face in a bitter scowl, but her could see in her eyes something different. This tough girl act was giving way. "Like you have any idea!" Her voice rose a bit, and she stood. Looking like she was readying to leave.

He jumped up, standing in her path. Oh no, she wasn't gonna tuck tail just when he was getting answers out of her. "No! You know I'm right. You hide away in your room, and just push your friends under the carpet like dust. You just forget everybody. Fucking boo hoo Wendy Testaburger has it so tough, _ignoring everybody_. " His hands flew up with punctuation.

She brushed past him, heading for the door to get her shoes, slipping those on. He dashed to block her. "Eric move. I'm done with this conversation." She tried to slip by his side, but he held strong.

"Nah." He crossed his arms defiantly.

Her fists balled by her side, teeth gritting behind her pretty lips. "Fuck off! I don't have to explain myself to anybody! Especially you, fatass!"

"Ouch, Wendy, your words cut like knives. Really? Fatass? So fourth grade." He had her in his shadow. His 6 foot build towering over her. But she didn't give him an inch, her face getting into his, their chest pressed together as she gave a shove. " Just move! I should have know something like this would happen!" He could hear frustration eating her up. Inside and out. She shoved again, his body hard against her pushes. Tears brimming in her eyes. A twinge of pain shot through his chest seeing her choking up. Another shove, this one weaker.

"Wendy!" He grabbed her shoulders, giving her a little shake, but she shoved him again. Another push, and another. Her fists pounded against his barrel chest, making him ache. Her tears almost spilled over.

"Eric move! I just want to go to my room!" She cried out, yelling in his face as her hands continued their onslaught, he was up against his door now. Backed in by her. Her fists getting softer and softer, but their bodies pressing closer.

Her fists kept pounding, a new vigor awoke in her at the thought of her room. This was crazy, it had to stop. He didn't know what took over. What instinct drove him to, but both of his hands pulled her shoulders, ridding the space between them, he crashed his lips against hers. Stupidly. So clumsy. So unplanned. He kissed her, breathing deep of her scent. Her scent...she was so close. Their chapped lips fitting together so well. It felt so _good._

And there they were. Mouths locked, her hands clenching his chest as she stood higher on her toes. Kissing him just as hard, just as frantic. Eric's hands fisted in her hair, she let hers roam his neck and chest, dipping in those brown tresses, tugging him in.

A weight lifted from his chest when she returned the kiss. He grunted as he tugged her up, his big palms cupped against her thighs, her legs wrapped around his waist. She was light as cloud in his embrace. And needy.

God where did she learn to _kiss? _He could feel his erection stirring in his jeans, and he guided her against it, a little moan escaping her lips. The door rattled with their motions. Both of them pulling back to gasp air, panting and hands greedy. Her slipped under her shirt, rubbing the small of her back. She was so soft. So giving.

But of course, all good things came to an end. Her phone belted out a tune, signaling a phone call. And all at once he had to set her back down. Lament to not have her weight against him.

"I-sorry.." She whispered, flipping open to answer the call.

He swallowed heavy, her lips were still pink from his rough kisses, her hair in a flurry. His cock ached in his jeans, but he had to bury it.

"But it's only four mom...well, I can always call them ba- oh...? Okay. I'll be right there." She closed the phone and sighed, tucking it away. Her eyes focused on the ground.

What, was she just gonna leave?

"What's going on?" He asked, trying to talk over his worry.

Again, she kept her eyes downcast as she slipped on her sneakers. "That was my mom. She said that Colorado University just called. They wanted to go over something in my application." Her voice sounding neutral, but shaky. Her cheeks were still flushed, he noted fondly.

"It can't wait? We were just..." Eric couldn't find the right words. Why was this feeling like a bad decision? Maybe that kiss was a bad idea. God everything he fucking did was a bad idea!

Dread washed over him. "Maybe that wasn't what we...I just got caught up..." This time she seemed to try looking at him. Her eyes full of trepidation.

Yeah. He got the picture. Eric bit his lip to keep quiet as he opened the door. Letting in a cold gust that blew away all the passion. He let it all drift on the wind. To be forgotten just like everything else he'd had with Wendy.

"I got it, Wends. Sexual tension and all. Heh..." Jesus Fuck this was painful.

She snapped her fingers cooly, pointing his way with a nod. "Exactly." Wendy strode over to her bike, mounting it lazily. "So...see you around Eric." And she was off. Just like that. From practically dry humping to her being halfway down the street in a matter of minutes. He could still taste her lips on his. Like stale coffee and sweat.

He waited till she was out of view. Eric was froze in place. He was awash in disbelief, in anger, in questions, in _arousal._ He barked out a curse. How could she just...? Retract from it like that? It dawned on him that maybe she _was _just caught in the moment. That this whole thing...whatever it was, was just blown out of proportion. It meant something to him that it apparently didn't for her.

Eric trudged back up the steps, closing the door behind him with a clatter. Sighing in the bleakness, plopping on the couch. He waited in the silence for his mother to arrive so that he could borrow for work. He rested his head in his hands, elbows perched on his knees. For a few more moments, he let himself linger in self-pity and doubt. But fuck that noise. Eric sat up, resolved. "Yeah fuck this." Wendy wasn't just gonna...just gonna...gah! She wasn't going to do whatever _this _is! At the sound of his Liane rolling into the driveway, the motor rumbling before cutting off, Eric grinned with his hatching scheme.

"Better be on your toes, Testaburger."


End file.
